Rinnosuke Mitobe
Rinnosuke Mitobe (水戸部 凛之助 Mitobe Rinnosuke) is Seirin's center and a second year regular. Appearance Mitobe has long black hair that is parted to the sides, but with one strand of hair between his eyes. One of his distinctive features is that he always has his mouth closed, even when playing. He wears the jersey number 8. He is also one of the taller members of the club. Personality Mitobe is just as determined to win as the other players at Seirin, but unlike the others, he doesn't show his feelings that often. Most people know him as a quiet, hard worker. According to Riko, no one has ever heard Mitobe talk. Mitobe has a large family and is in charge of making breakfast every morning, thus he is skilled in household chores and cooking. He is naturally caring and often worries about the well-being of his teammates, especially the underclassmen and Koga, whom he has known the longest. Somehow, despite the fact that he is mute, most people understand what he is thinking and can even hold a conversation with him. He also seems to be somewhat of a pushover, since both Koga and Hyūga can boss him around easily. History Mitobe joined the Seirin team together with Koga.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 19 Koga reveals that Mitobe had been playing since Junior High school while he himself was a beginner. As a regular player then, he played in Seirin's matches in the Interhigh preliminaries, untill they lost in the final league. Story Winter Cup Round 1 During the first match against Tōō Academy, he is seen on the bench, cheering for Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 Skill Mitobe is one of the tallest of the team, so he blocks shots and plays low and high post. He is the one who taught pressure defense to Kagami, so he is quite proficient in that area too.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 14, page 13 In the match against Seihō High, he also showed that he can dunk.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 22, page 22 He has been playing basketball since Junior High school. Hook shot Just as the other second years of Seirin, Mitobe has spent the last year training on one particular technique: His hook shot. This is that when someone is guarding him, he can position his body between the defense and the ball and then shoot with his free hand.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 5 This way, it is a lot more difficult for the defense to block it and Mitobe can still score this way. Trivia *On the first character poll, Mitobe ranked 11th, with 519 votes. He ranked 19th on the second poll, this time with 227 votes. *On last year's test results, he ranked 74th out of 300.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 11 His best course is English. *His motto is: "Honestly, humility and quietly." *Mitobe's 3rd tallest player in the team and 2nd tallest among Seirin's seniors. *If following the Japanese school year (in which school begins and ends in April), then he would be (excluding Riko) the youngest among Seirin's second-years (Izuki would be the 2nd youngest and Koganei 3rd). *Mitobe won the sauna battle for Seirin against Tōō Academy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 128, page 19 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:C